


love like the films

by svnkissed



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Babies ;;, Blood and Injury, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Boys, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Sweetheart Huening Kai, istg this is just soft yeonkai, noas!yeonkai, none of the other members show up im sorry;;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnkissed/pseuds/svnkissed
Summary: a boy with wings turns a boy's horns into a crown.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	love like the films

**Author's Note:**

  * For [retrouvaillesz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrouvaillesz/gifts).



> NOAS!YEONKAI BITCH  
> (honestly, any txt ship with the noas context is so good istg) 
> 
> and since this is for @20cmsoob in twt, here ya go uwu 
> 
> it's rare to see any yeonkai, and there's like 30+ fics for it here on ao3- 
> 
> long live yeonkai!! 💕

i was just a child, but i knew exactly what was happening around me.

i was at school, and a boy with blue hair was being mocked at by a group of girls and boys, calling him a ‘weirdo’ and a freak. i walked over to see what the boy looked like up close; i haven't seen him before.

i thought that he was so small and fragile.

he was clutching his knees to his chest, looking down as he was crying. he let out soft sobs as he tried to make himself smaller in order to hide from the world.

“leave him alone!” i yelled, and the big kids turned at me, then they start calling me names and saying stuff that isn't pretty. i saw the boy with blue hair run away. i decided that i should look for him after i deal with this.

after that, i did. i found him hiding under one of the many wide tables of the science lab, and he was shaking so much. i approached him quietly. he seemed to have heard my footsteps, and he looks up before he tried to hide. i frowned.

“you don't need to hide..i'm not here to hurt you or anything.”

he peeks from his long sleeves, and his eyes were the stars in the night skies. it looked so beautiful, like i was stargazing in an unknown place with a telescope. as a child, i thought that he looked pretty.

(he is, though.)

he sniffled softly, and wiped his own tears. he made room for me, and i sat down beside him. he looked at me curiously.

“w-what happened to you?” he asked me softly. i didn't think about it that much back then, but now, i thought that he is supposed to be the angel, not me. he motioned to my small bandaid that hid a cut on my nose.

i giggled, “i should be the one asking you that.” he pouts and i giggle even more. he was cute; his lips literally look like a duck's.

“w-well, you have a cut on your nose, so i'm obviously worried about you,” he said, and i noticed how sad he is, probably unmatched by how sad i was to see this boy suffer.

“no, are you okay? because i'm fine, but you..”

“i'm okay.”

that was a lie.

i just scooted next to him and i hugged him wordlessly. he seemingly understood why i hugged him, and he just leaned on me, snuggling close.

since then, we've been together. inseparable. we went on adventures together, finding a place where we could be ourselves freely and shamelessly. we called it our ‘magic island’. it was a box fort with blankets complete with fake plants, flowers, and my many plushies. we were both orphans, so we shared the fort. it was our home.

(we also had one futon inside the fort and we slept together there. i loved those memories.)

thinking back on it now, on a golden pedestal with mechanical wings, my heart hurt.

i didn't see him again when we grew up. i gave my youth to him, but he didn't seem to give his. i was broken after that, but i promised something before we parted ways.

“hey, hyung?” i called out to the boy, making him look up to me. both of us were crying that day.

“i'll protect you. no matter what. i'll make wings so that i can fly out to you and hold you.”

he smiled softly, his hair dancing with the wind. we were holding hands, and he gripped mine; like he didn't want to let go. like he wanted to _stay._

i wanted to stay, too. i wanted to stay and grow up with him. i wanted to hold his hand and never leave his side. i never had anyone to turn to when i'm down, and he's my rock when i'm his.

he just smiled at me and lifted up his pinky finger. i giggled and intertwined it with his, and he giggles along.

on my pedestal, i just smiled to myself at the memory. it seemed so long ago, it feels like an eternity. i can't even remember his _name_. it disappeared in my head, and whenever i dream about him, i call him only ‘hyung’. i wanted to remember.

i felt my wings move up slowly, the gears turning as it wrapped itself on my cold body. i smiled, i was smart enough to make these. it reacts to the feelings of others, and it reacts to my thoughts and feelings, too. it's ama—

**_SNAP!_ **

i left my thoughts when i heard a loud snap somewhere. i widen my eyes and i looked around. there were no animals around big enough to snap a tree branch. speaking of those, there was none around me.

_where is it..? what is it?_

i got down from the pedestal and i walked away from it as i looked for the source of the snap. it was my first time in a while that i've been in the woods, and let me tell you, it isn't a pleasant experience. i see skulls, snakes, tarantulas, and i caught a glimpse of a hooded skeleton amongst the trees. i shivered, but i went on my small journey, alone.  
  


✧*:.｡.  
  


i cried as i held my broken horn in my bloody hands. i have done what i have wanted to do, but why does it hurt me on the inside? why is there this..this feeling that won't go away? why is there something shouting inside of me, screaming that i shouldn't have done that?

why, why, _why_?!

i wanted to yell. i wanted to pour out all of my emotions from my chest, but all i could do is cry and watch how my own blood stained the white bed of snow under me.

i heard footsteps approaching me, and i looked up to see a blinding light. a person stepped out of the light and showed themselves, and i was in awe.

there was a boy who looked younger than me. he had curly, brown hair and a soft tint of pink in his cheeks and lips, and moles that, if connected to each other, made dozens of constellations. he was _stunning_. he was wearing a light pink blouse and black pants with matching shoes.

i noticed how he had mechanical wings strapped to his back. how did he make ot wear it, i didn't know. there was golden cogs and gears that made it move and flutter like real wings.

and at that moment, i remembered.

i remembered that there was a boy who looked similar to him, but he was smaller and younger. i remember that the boy was the epitome of sunshine, and he helped me through my dark days. he was the sun while i was the moon, always going down when he goes up. and when i told him that, i remember him very clearly saying “no, you're not going down. you are simply letting yourself get ready ‘till you shine brightly and happily.”

we left each other when we grew up. i only remember a small, clumsy pinky promise.

**_i promise that we'll be together, tomorrow. always._ **

he looked almost as shocked like i was, and i trembled. could this be..?

“k-kai? what are you-?”

he rushed to me and hugged me tight. he started to cry softly, and i just cried more, sobbing. he just stayed close to me, trying to make me warm from the cold.

he gripped the shawl that i used to keep me warm, and the soft sobs that went out from his lips broke me.

“h-hyung, why..how..” he tried to breathe, and he did. he broke away fom the hug to look at me. he wiped my tears away and he looked even more beautiful up close.

“why did you do this to yourself, hyung?” he asked me, trying to steady his voice. i looked down and sobbed, and he just brought me to his arms.

slowly, i told him what happened to me after we parted ways. i went on to make new memories, and i forgot about him. one day, horns grew on my head. i was scared of myself, because everyone told me that i looked like a monster, that i was ugly. so, i ran away. i have stayed in the forest ever since, and i was still not used to it.

he listened to me patiently, not speaking a single word as i told about the story. i could hear his heartbeat, calming and gentle. he makes me happy.

kai then starts to whisper. “yeonjunie hyung, your horns are beautiful. don't listen to anyone else, other than yourself. the beauty of the outer self isn't what matters; what matters is the beauty of your inner self.”

his words made me better, even if he can't stop the blood that was flowing. he gently kissed the small stump where the horn should be, but everything felt better because of him.

i looked up to him and i saw him smile softly. i blushed, because he looked so cute and angelic. he giggled softly, and kissed my wet cheeks. i blushed even more and i pulled him closer, and our faces were so close to each other.

i didn't even realize how close we were, but he did. and he didn't look away or anything; he just took my hand and intertwines it, and placed them on his cheek, imploring something. something we both wanted for a while now.

i smiled, and leaned in. it's something i'd never imagine would happen to me. it felt so soft, so sweet, so gentle. we were in sync, despite our lack of experience. it felt so... _magical_. he cupped my cheek and caressed it softly, and i gripped his hand, with him gripping back. 

he pulled away softly to breathe, and i breathed softly. i smiled at him shyly, and he just kept looking at me lovingly. 

that night, i knew that my horns turned into a crown. 

**Author's Note:**

> HSHSHSHJSJSJSJSH 
> 
> and if you haven't noticed already, i took inspo from the tdc:magic concept photos for sanctuary and noas!! also from lee jaejin's love like the films cause it's so good- 
> 
> it used to be feel special, but i guess u can listen to it too if u reread it hehe 💗


End file.
